It Takes Two
by kissed.by.edward
Summary: Bella is desperate to attract Edward's attention but fails every time. She begins dating Jasper in order to get close to Edward, unware he is already a taken man. Rivalry between brothers, toying of emotions and Complex love triangles ensue. E x B x J


Hey! I've decided to re-release this story after a veeeery long-ass hiatus! I've re-created Bella for this story and given her more of an edgy and daring character. If you dont like, please divert your ass away from this page :)

For those of you who stay, Hope you like!

(Rated for language)

* * *

It Takes Two

1

Bella had made up her mind. She was going to that party.

Jessica was right; it was high time she let go. She was getting sick of being Mediocre Bella. She wanted to something different, but in a good way. In a sexy way. In a noticeable way.

She wanted to be noticed, yes, but not just by anyone.

By Cullen.

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks just thinking about him, her heart fluttered and she bit her lip to contain her scream.

Yes, that's how unexplainably hot he was.

She lightly coated her lips in gloss before smiling at the reflection in satisfaction. _Not bad Bella, not bad at all._

She briefly looked over her shoulder before changing her mind and shutting the door to her room completely. She ran back to the mirror, raising her hand and running it through the crown of her hair, flipping it slightly to the side. _Dammit._ It didn't work. Imitating her sister never had. How she managed to toss her hair sexily and not debilitate her neck in the process was just another addition to her endless _I-am-way-sexier-than-Bella-_ list. _Crap. Now my hair's all_ _crazy._

_Okay. How about this one. _She inhaled deeply, before allowing her body weight to shift to one leg, cocking her head to the side, trying her hardest to look blasé all the while, like she'd seen her sister do countless times. Yes, this was one move she could definitely pull.

"HI Cullen." _No, too boring. _"What's Up Cullen?" _God no._ "Hey Cullen." _Yeh, that sounds okay. Not too happy, not too excited. It's good._

She tugged down the hem of the D&G black mini dress she had stealthily stolen from her sister's closet the previous week. It was a strapless number with a length that barely reached mid-thigh, exposing her long-hidden, but beautiful legs.

She blinked in realisation. _Wow, I actually look better in it than she does. _She mused; turning to the side and watching the reflection in the full length mirror do the same. _I fill it out better. _She was right, the dress outlined her curves to perfection, and she smiled in triumph. She seldom allowed herself such flattering thoughts, deeming herself unworthy of anything past "adequate".

But adequate wasn't enough this time. Nothing was enough for him. She would need to take drastic measures tonight if she was even going to get a second look. This had taken weeks of planning and many sleepless nights, but as she stared hard into the mirror, she assured herself she was ready. _I can do this, I can do this. God Bella, you better do this._

Knowing Bella, you would realise she never takes much time nor consideration into her personal appearance, especially since she doesn't even dream of attending social events.

_Until now._

_I am going to that party! And I'm gonna see him! And more importantly, he's going to see me!_

Suddenly a thought came to mind and she laughed aloud.

She laughed at the fact she didn't even know his first name; No one did. Even the teachers addressed him as "Cullen"-but she was convinced she was in love. How could she not be after seeing that god-worthy face, that infallible smirk, those green green eyes…

"_Oh God…"_ She groaned, fanning her face as she suddenly felt unbearably hot. She ran through her mental checklist; _Eyeliner, mascara, lip-gloss._ She confirmed it with a final glance in the mirror. _Well this is as good as its going to get._

Strapping tight the buckles on her borrowed-without-permission- 4 inch Gucci heels, she cautiously stood up, fighting the urge to cheer aloud when she managed to do so without breaking her ankles.

It was a small miracle, but she got down the stairs, thanking God her father wasn't home to hear her cursing loudly every time she came dangerously close to falling flat on her face, which unsurprisingly, was pretty often.

But to her dismay, she wasn't completely alone. Downstairs was dark, all the lights had been switched off, save the porch lights which were filtering through the frosted glass of the front door and illuminating the hallway before the stairs.

Bella paused mid step, one hand clutching the banister for dear life, while the other was firmly pressed heavily against the wall on the other side. Her breath quickened as she heard the jingle on keys and footsteps in the kitchen.

Her eyes widened with horror. _NO!, she was supposed to be asleep. I should've worn a coat-she'll know I'm going there, SHIT I'm wearing her dress!... AND HER HEELS!_

Bella bit her bottom lip harder, her every thought just became considerably worse as her crimes continued to accumulate in her mind. The muted steps got closer, and the silhouetted figure settled on the last step of the staircase, pulling on a pair of shoes.

_Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around…_

"Are you paralysed?"

Bella blinked, her head already scanning for possible excuses.

"Why are you standing there like a retard?"

The figure turned around. "Isn't that mine?"

"…Uh, no." Bella said. It was easier to lie in the dark. That way she didn't have to make eye contact.

"As much as I'd like to disagree, I don't have time to deal with you right now." She said with a tone of confidence. "I have to be at Kai's place." She added smugly.

_Right. Kai. Mr hot-shot Bentley-owner Boyfriend. Whatever, nothing on Cullen. Shit, if she ever set her eyes on Cullen…I wouldn't have a prayer. _Bella mused nervously as she watched the shadow skilfully slip into a pair of black leather gloves, before flipping her long dark hair back. It shimmered captivatingly in the dim lighting.

"Uh, actually I was going the same way, maybe you could, you know, drop me off?" Bella asked carefully. _She knows I'm going out. Might as well push my luck._

A glorious chime rang through the air and she realised it was her sister's laughter. "Oh I don't think we are going in the same direction _at all_. As far as I know, I'm going to a party and you're staying right here-at home, where you've _always_ spent your Friday nights." She opened the front door, letting the cool night air rush into the house. "Have fun Bells, I hope you enjoy your _alone_ time." The door slammed shut and Bella clenched her teeth.

_I _am_ going to that party. What the hell does she think? That I was actually depending on her to take me there?_

She waited until she heard the roar of Ashley's black BMW fade away, before flipping open her cell phone. "Yeh Jess? I'm ready."

_Breathe Bella, Breathe. _

The massive white mansion suddenly rose into view and she found herself on the verge of hyperventilating.

Jess hit the brakes, parking between a blue Mustang and a black Subaru. The party was already in full swing, and as she stepped out of the Jessica's car, she could see the masses of people teeming everywhere. She turned away from the house, admiring the beautiful land surrounding it, the thick forestry, the fresh pine scent. Something caught her eye, she noticed there was a small group smoking by the…what was that?... _A lake!_ _A freakin' LAKE!_

"C'mon Bella. Let's get inside." Jess urged, grabbing a hold of her arm and dragging her along.

She turned around with a little effort as Jessica didn't quite let go. "Oh, hey Jasper." She smiled, noticing the pristine black shirt and loose Levi's. His blonde hair messily styled and his blue eyes all enchanting. _Very_ _Cute. But not the Cullen I'm after._

"Hello." He replied automatically, smiling wider, his eyes catching sight of her exposed legs. "BELLA!" His blue eyes widened in shock. "-Bella, wow-You look uh…really good." He nodded, keeping his eyes glued firmly to her face so that they wouldn't be tempted to travel south to her other…areas.

"Oh," Bella blushed, suddenly startlingly aware of how short the dress was. "-thanks-" _My first compliment of the night. Looking good Bella, lookin' good._ She mused, suddenly riding on a wave of confidence. "You look pretty good too."

"JASPER!"

He looked towards the direction of the person shouting his name, before excusing himself apologetically and dragged himself away, looking casually back at her.

Bella shrugged. She was too used to her conversations being cut short, to actually care. Besides, talking with Jasper _always_ managed to somehow become too awkward to continue. She was glad he wasn't around her anymore.

They were inside the house now. And my God, what a house it was- if you could even call it one.

He wasn't hard to find. The crowd of eighteen girls was a dead giveaway. He was removing their hands as gently as he could, but they just didn't understand _no._

Bella couldn't help the look of repulsion which crossed her face. He finally managed to break away and bolted for the doors, right past her. His sleeve suddenly stopped, and Bella's arm jerked forward along with him, almost falling completely onto him. Thank God he balanced her by holding her waist with his other arm. _Yeh, Thank you God. Hallelujah. _

Her heart slammed relentlessly against her chest. She suddenly forgot how to breathe. He was so close, _so_ close. She could feel the inviting heat radiating from him, could see red tingeing his beautiful cheekbones, count all the perfect angles of his chiselled features. He looked down at her wrist, where her black sapphire bracelet had latched onto the sleeve of his shirt.

"Oh shit!" she gasped, utterly breathless and feeling a little more than just dizzy. "I'm sorry," But she couldn't do much, she was busy still ogling at him, memorizing his every perfect particle. She was lost in his mind-blowing cologne, and the fact that she could see the depth of his moss green eyes and the dark emerald flecks in his irises. His skin looked so smooth and pure, his lips so delicious, and unconsciously, she leaned forward.

But he was too busy shaking the light material of his shirt free. "Whatever."

And he was gone, leaving her swaying slightly on her heels. Bella blinked in surprise, she was almost knocked off her feet by the herd of females running after him.

She was still in a state of shock. She allowed her fingers to brush her bracelet absently, a smile gracing her lips. _Wow._

Getting to him to actually _see_ her wasn't going to be as easy as she first imagined. She crossed her arms over her chest. The lustful stares from the jocks in the corner didn't look too promising. Why couldn't he see what they saw?

One whistled loudly. "Hey Baby, want some company?" And like always, the rest of his pack followed suit, shooting their mouths off with lame pick-up lines and howling with laughter.

Bella couldn't help but feel nervous. Attention always gave her that feeling. She took the spare moment to look around. The place was massive. _I feel sorry for the parents._ She thought as she noticed the demolition had already begun. The football team had wreaked havoc in the sitting room. The glass coffee table had been shattered and someone was heaving into a Ming Vase. There was a group smoking god knows what, and using the Swarovski centre piece as an ashtray. _Poor Mr and Mrs C._

"Jess?" Bella dragged herself away from her thoughts. _No No No! Jess! Where the hell are you?_

She moved away from the jocks who had started to get louder, their comments a little unnerving. Scanning the living area and the kitchen didn't help either. She looked at the glass staircase, and chewed her lip. _If anyone asks, I was looking for the bathroom._

She held on tightly to the steel banister as she carefully made her way up. Upstairs hadn't been trashed. Yet.

It was so beautiful, the massive glass wall poured starlight into the house, illuminating it with a pretty glow. Framed family pictures lining the wall of the staircase. She paused as she caught sight of him. Her hand tracing the smoothness of the glass as she outlined his glorious face with her fingers. _Cullen. _

"Jess?" She voiced timidly, finally managing to reach the top step. "Jess!" She hissed, arriving at the hallway, on either side of which were several doors.

She knew she shouldn't. But she had to try. She tightened a clammy hand around the first door handle, twisting it slowly and pushing it open. She sighed half in disappointment, half in relief. No one.

She turned. She could hear muffled sound from the opposite room. Pressing her ear against the door, she listened carefully. Nothing. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it.

"BELLA! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Bella's jaw dropped open. _God help me._

Jess was sprawled under some nameless half naked, but scarily hirsute senior. Their limbs were impossibly entwined together, and she struggled to move away. Her hair was a crazed mess, her lipstick smudged beyond repair and her face redder than humanely possible.

"Hey baby, Cool it. I don't mind. We can make it three…"

Bella recovered long enough to make a disgusted face at the remark, she had almost forgotten about the hairy half- ape-half-man Jess was currently under. _No thanks. I don't want you giving me_ _carpet burn. _

"Shut _UP_ Josh." Jess silenced, roughly snatching the duvet to better cover herself. "Bella, get out."

"Uh Jess-" Bella began. _What about me? What do I do while he fucks you senseless? How do I get home? More importantly, how do I erase this mentally scarring moment from my memory?_

"I SAID GET OUT BELLA!" Jess screeched at the top of her lungs.

_Jesus Christ. I heard you the first time. _Bella slammed the door shut just as an alarm clock came hurtling her way. _Oh. Shit. _Come Monday, Bella certainly was going to receive a very harsh verbal thrashing from Jess. _Well I'm sorry. Maybe you'd be kind enough to send me a memo next time you decide to practice mindless unsafe sex with Tarzan. Well fuck you too Jess. I'll just have to make my own way home._

She gulped at the thought. _Me? Alone? At one in the morning? Aboard public transport? But I can't…How can I? I don't even know how to work the bus schedule!_

"Excuse me," A voice said from behind her. "The party is downstairs."

"Yeh, tell that to the bitch next door." Bella scoffed before turning around and instantly regretting it. It was Him. Mr Sex God himself. And he didn't look happy. _Oh. Angry sex God! Another new addition to my mental album!_

"What?"

_Oh my god! He spoke! A question addressed to me! Of all the goddamn people!_

But this was no time for mental moments. Jess' verbal thrashing was going to get physical unless she saved herself somehow.

Bella managed to somehow recover. "Nothing, I was just-uh, you know, talking to myself."

He raised a brow, leaning against the newel post. "No, I really don't."

Bella mentally slapped herself. _What is wrong with me God! Why can't I speak like normal people do? Why God! WHYYYYYYYY!_

"What's your name?" He asked.

_My name? My name? uh, OH! _

"Bella!" She said a little too loudly.

His gorgeous eyes widened a fraction. "_Swan_? You're on the debating team right?"

_There are no words to express the bliss I am feeling right now. He knows my name! My whole fuckin' name!_

She nodded dumbly.

He blinked in surprise. "You look…_different._"

"How?" She blurted out. Curiosity was something she definitely needed to tone down a little. It was the sole reason she always ended up in shit.

She could tell he was taken aback by the question, he looked away modestly. "Uh…_better_ I guess."

She was about to comment on how good that shirt looked on him when the door behind her opened and a shirtless primate walked through. He looped an arm around Bella's trim waist and pressed her firmly against his prickly chest, boobs and all.

"Hey hot legs, waiting for me?" He reeked of smoke and alcohol. His foul breath fanning its way all across her face. She desperately fought the urge not to hurl in his face. _It wouldn't actually make a difference. I've shitted out better looking crap than him._

"_Ugh_," Bella wrenched herself away. He was more furry up close. _Man. And I thought Chewbacca was hairy. _"_God No."_

Jess walked out, desperately _trying_ to make herself look presentable, her hair was sticking up at odd angles, her top was inside out and her mini skirt was the wrong way round. "Bella I told you to _Fuck Off!_-Oh, uh Cullen-_Hi_-" Jess stuttered. His presence could make anyone go speechless.

"I believe I should have the pleasure of saying those words." Cullen said, taking a step towards them. "This is no motel. So why don't you two _fuck off_ someplace else."

Jess stood there dumbfounded. It was now her turn to gape in shock.

The baboon managed to recover quickly and scamper off without her. The sound of his elephant feet stomping down the stairs seemed to wake her up and she quickly moved out of his scorching glare and sprinted down the stairs two at a time. As hard as she tried, Bella couldn't suppress the giggle that surfaced from her lips as she heard Jess trip over the last two steps, tumbling onto her, speaking quite literally-sex beast.

Cullen turned back slowly around to face Bella, his eyes a little less than forgiving. After all, he did have an unpleasant mess all across his sheets. Heck, what if that was even his own bedroom?

And here Bella was, still standing. The only one left, the only one who had not participated in this horrible sequence of events but still managed to look terribly incriminating.

Her thoughts: _OH. SHIT._

_

* * *

_

Tell me what you guys think!

xxx


End file.
